Glasé blanco
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Sherlock está de pie frente a él, frente a John… su John, y todo lo que quiere, el doctor se lo da con una mirada, solo una mirada. Regalo de cumpleaños -ATRASADISIMO- para little owl.
1. Glasé blanco

Glasé blanco.

**Resumen:** Sherlock está de pie frente a él, frente a John… su John, y todo lo que quiere, el doctor se lo da con una mirada, solo una mirada.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **OneShot+Extra.

**Palabras: **

**Notas: **Regalo de cumpleaños paralittle owl, perdón por el retraso… Espero que te guste.

**Fecha: **04/09/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Tema:** Johnlock.Sherlock se roba (literalmente) a John el día de su boda.

* * *

**Glasé blanco.**

El día era el mejor que pudieron haber elegido para celebrar una boda. El clima estaba ayudando bastante -visto y considerando el clima 'normal' en Londres-, pero estaba más que bien para ser una ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo al aire libre.

Todo estaba marchando bien. La gente había comenzado a llegar, y hablaban animados del acontecimiento por venir, de los novios… de la novia en sí; y de lo contentos que estaban por John, por Mary… por ambos.

El doctor sonrió al oír los comentarios que llegaban a su ventana. Llevaba un buen tiempo vestido ya con su traje, nervioso… y no era para menos; después de todo, ese sería su día. Si tan solo hubiera sido levemente diferente…

No importaba cuánto lo pensara ya, Sherlock se había negado rotundamente a ser su padrino en la boda. Su mejor amigo lo había dejado solo, y hasta era más que probable que no lo viera en la ceremonia ni en la fiesta.

"No soportaría verte caminar hacia el altar, John." Le había dicho el detective, la tarde en que fue a pedirle que lo apadrinara.

En cierta forma lo entendía, pero no había mucho que poder hacer ahora, después de todo… Había estado tres años sin el detective, y en ese tiempo en verdad había tratado de seguir adelante con su vida. Y en ese intento conoció a Mary…

Simplemente no era su culpa, ni tampoco la culpa de Sherlock. Sólo había pasado de ese modo. Y aunque John quisiera que todo entre ellos volviese a tomar un curso normal, al parecer ya no se podía hacer de esa manera… Seguramente ese día sería el quiebre, un antes y un después de Sherlock.

Suspiró con desgano, viéndose en el espejo. La corbata seguía quedándole torcida; la desarmó con algo de enojo. Era difícil ver el futuro, imaginándose que Sherlock no estaría en él; ahora que el detective estaba vivo y que sabía la razón por la cual había tenido que fingir su muerte.

—Me hubiera gustado que las cosas se dieran de diferente manera… —Murmuró, tratando de componer nuevamente su carácter tranquilo. Ya bastante tenía con las presiones y nervios obvios de la ceremonia.

—Ya somos dos, entonces.

La voz grave, conocida y ansiada, de Sherlock, hizo a John voltear en el acto. Incluso sin que pudiera evitar la sonrisa que rápidamente tomó cuenta de sus labios, iluminándole el rostro por completo.

Sherlock lo imitó al verlo tan radiante, tanto que hasta desestimó el hecho de que John ya estaba vestido con su traje a pesar que faltaba más de una hora para la ceremonia.

—Sherlock… viniste.

—Aquí estoy, ¿no? —El detective asintió, acercándose a su compañero. —¿Me permites?.

—Por favor… no he podido hacerla adecuadamente, y eso que lo intenté más de cinco veces. —John rió nerviosamente, entregándole la corbata que mantuvo arrugada en una de sus manos luego de la impresión de ver a Sherlock parado frente a sí. —Me alegra que estés aquí.

—Hay cosas que quedaron sin decirse la última vez que nos vimos, y no me gusta…

—Oh, lo siento… ¡¿Sherlock?!.

Era una intromisión que no debería haber pasado. Se alejó un solo paso del cuerpo de John, y quizás allí el doctor notó lo verdaderamente cerca que Sherlock había estado de él.

—Lestrade… —El detective sonrió, sólo por compromiso, se suponía que…

—¿Nos das unos minutos, Greg? —John fue el primero en hablar, intentando que su compañero no se alejara más. Si había venido a hablar para arreglar las cosas entre ellos lo escucharía… así tuviera que hacer esperar a Mary unos minutos más.

—Claro… Sólo, ¿vas a necesitar el traje? —El DI se señaló a sí mismo, pensando en que Sherlock podría haber cambiado de opinión y querer oficiar él de padrino de John. Después de todo era el elegido por el doctor.

—Oh, no… está bien así. —Sherlock negó, quizás dejando más que claro que no haría tal cosa. Observó a Greg salir de la habitación, mientras le informaba a John que estaría ya en su lugar. —Veo que seguiste mi sugerencia…

John, que no había dejado de observarlo, aún y cuando Lestrade estaba en la habitación, dejó escapar un suspiro pesado.

—No era lo que yo esperaba, pero sí… Greg aceptó el ofrecimiento.

—Créeme. Yo tampoco hubiera esperado muchas de las cosas que pasaron. Pero sin embargo ocurrieron, John…

—La vida no es del todo justa a veces, ¿no?.

Sherlock negó. Le estaba costando más que nunca sostener la mirada en aquellos ojos azules, y su trabajo era sencillo: sólo una mirada, buscar en los ojos de su compañero la señal que todo ya estaba perdido, que no tenía más que hacer a su lado y lo dejaría seguir con su vida… con esa ceremonia. Ese sería su adiós.

—Tengo miedo de perderte, Sherlock… —La frase fue suave, apenas murmurada, pero en el silencio de la habitación, en el mismo en el que ambos estaban sumidos… fue un grito que Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a desoír.

Elevó su rostro, buscando al rubio con la mirada, para hacer por fin eso a lo que había ido. No podía recordar la última vez que había violado la confianza de John deduciéndolo. Lo había hecho pocas veces en realidad, desde que ambos se habían conocido; no le gustaba, lo hacía sentir como que le pagaba muy mal a una de las pocas personas que lo querían y entendían tal y como era.

Y allí lo vio. La respuesta a una interrogante que había crecido mucho y muy rápido en los últimos tiempos.

—No lo harás, John. Puedo asegurarte eso. —Sonrió de lado, mientras veía a John liberar el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta de ello. —Aún seguiremos siendo tú y yo al final del día…

Murmuró mientras pasaba la corbata por el cuello de John. El rubio cerró sus ojos a la cercanía del detective. Tampoco era lo que él había querido, pero al menos tendría la posibilidad de que él y Sherlock seguirían conservando su amistad.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, la cabeza le dolía y sentía unas tremendas ganas de vaciar su estómago por el retrete.

Trató de focalizar su visión en un punto a la vez, para evitar el mareo, y casi no lo logra. Sintió la suavidad del colchón debajo de su cuerpo. Tal vez se había desmayado, nada más… Qué vergüenza, no le había pasado ni estando en medio de la guerra.

—Me alegro de que ya estés despierto, tenía miedo de que se me hubiera pasado la mano… olvidé que por los nervios y todo eso era probable que no comieras; el efecto fue mayor al esperado… pero sólo por unas horas más.

—¿Sherlock? —John intentó murmurar, pero su boca se sentía pastosa, y su lengua algo dormida. —¿Qué sucedió?.

No podía verlo, no sabía dónde estaba… ni él ni Sherlock. Y tardó unos pocos segundos en encontrar al detective recostado sobre la cama a su lado.

—¡Te secuestré! Así de simple… —Sherlock le sonrió, mientras con una mano volvía a tirar de su hombro para devolverlo a la cama, porque era obvio que a John todo le daba vueltas.

—¿Tú, qué…?.

—Lo que has oído… te secuestré.

—¿De mi boda, el día en que iba a casarme con Mary? —Apenas consiguió girar su rostro sobre la cama, entendiendo que no podría erguirse por un buen tiempo, al menos; la mirada risueña de Sherlock se lo dijo todo. —Oh, Dios.

Eso era… increíble. Rió por lo bajo, tratando de contener -sin éxito-, ese impulso. Debía estar furioso, enojado por esa locura llevada a cabo. Sherlock lo acababa de secuestrar de su propia boda, y él lo único que podía hacer era reírse de ello… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?.

—¿Por qué, Sherlock?.

—¿Por qué, qué, John?.

John lo sintió moverse a su lado, y optó por cerrar sus ojos. Allí donde estaba, cómodo en realidad, sentía el pecho del detective apenas presionar contra su brazo izquierdo. Sherlock no dijo más, sólo se limitó a seguir observándolo, hasta que el rubio volviera a abrir sus ojos.

—Lestrade te vio a mi lado… Podrían sospechar algo, y culparte… —Dios, todavía seguía preocupado por Sherlock, cuando era él quien debía estar en esos mismos minutos dando el sí.

—No, Lestrade me vio salir antes… y solo. —El detective sonrió a la cara de desconcierto de John a su lado. —A lo sumo, pueden llegar a preguntarme, o pedirme en realidad que ayude a buscarte… eso si es que me encuentran, también.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estamos?.

La mueca en el rostro de Sherlock permitió que de golpe John se recuperara de la sensación de mareo y debilidad que mantenía a su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama; saltó de la cama, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, Sherlock lo observó desde su lugar, mientras él descorría las cortinas.

—¿Dónde demonios…?.

—Cancún… Tómalo como una luna de miel.

—¿Cómo podría, me acabas de sacar de mi…? Oh. —Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación por primera vez desde que despertó. Y allí notó la mesa, no muy alejada de la cama, llena de lo que parecía ser comida, un par de copas y una botella de champagne en hielo. —¿Eso es lo que yo creo?.

—Si estás creyendo que es un pastel, la respuesta es sí… —Sherlock le sonrió antes de negar con diversión. —Si fueras más especifico, te diría que sí también, que es la parte superior de tu pastel de boda… No creo que importe mucho que la tomara, ya que sin novio no hay ceremonia.

—O sea que no sólo me secuestraste… ¿Si no que también te robaste un piso de la torta?.

—Y una botella de champagne.

—Oh. —John comenzó a reír, y pronto tuvo que buscar asiento en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Sherlock lo observaba como si esa fuera la situación más natural del mundo, y en verdad él no sabía cómo reaccionar ni siquiera… al menos no estaba haciéndolo como se suponía que tendría que hacerlo.

Miró por la ventana, viendo la noche oscura a través del cielo despejado. Parecía ser que afuera el clima era cálido, aunque hubiera brisa. Definitivamente no era como Londres, aunque tampoco se sentía como el clima de Afganistán.

—Esto es una locura, Sherlock… ¿Estás consciente de ello?.

—Soy muy consciente de muchas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que si no hacía nada ahora, estarías con ella y no conmigo… ¿Locura? No lo veo de la misma manera.

Sherlock se dejó girar en la cama, su espalda completamente estirada sobre el mullido colchón. Seguía vestido igual a como John lo había visto hacia horas atrás, sólo que ahora no llevaba zapatos.

—¿Y cómo es que lo ves?.

—Como algo totalmente necesario. Sólo necesitaba estar seguro de lo que querías. Si no me lo hubieras dejado tan claro, aún estarías en Londres. —Suspiró pensando en la deducción que había hecho, en el sentimiento que despertaba en él el tener que leer de esa forma a John, unicamente para que ninguno de los dos cometiera un terrible error. —Pensé en desearte felicidad… en verdad, si realmente estabas dispuesto a seguir con tu vida, pero…

—¿Pero…?.

—Aún sigues necesitándome, John. Aún quieres que le dé a tu vida esa cuota de adrenalina diaria a la que eres tan adicto… Aún sientes que soy yo el único que te entiende. —Lentamente, Sherlock abandonó la cama, rodeándola hasta llegar hasta donde John lo observaba, de espaldas a la ventana. —No importa si amas a Mary, a mí me amas más.

El aliento cálido golpeó su rostro y no pudo permanecer firme ante la cercanía del detective; desvió sus ojos, tragando dificultosamente el nudo en su garganta. No podía refutar tal cosa… ni aunque quisiera. Había pasado mucho tiempo solo y sintiéndose miserable; muchas horas vacías en las que sólo pensaba en Sherlock, como para ya haberse dado cuenta de que era verdad: amaba a su compañero. Y que no había nadie que lo igualara, aún y así Mary llegara a despertar en él mucho cariño.

—No es necesario que lo digas, si no quieres ponerlo en palabras está bien así… Si yo lo sé y tú lo sabes, basta. —Sherlock no lo obligó a mirarlo, no lo obligó a contestarle, ambos sabían lo que sentían, lo que querían y lo que estaban dispuestos a arriesgar de ahora en más.

John asintió, un jadeo grave que no pudo detener escapando de sus labios. Era el toque de Sherlock, ese que no había sentido en mucho tiempo… en años. La piel fría extendiéndose por su rostro, delineando el contorno de su mandíbula.

Pero de golpe el toque se detuvo, y John pudo sentir como un inmenso abismo comenzaba a abrirse entre él y Sherlock. Se aferró a la camisa del detective, para que no se alejara, para que no retrocediera más de lo que lo había hecho.

—No entiendo que pasa, John… No sé si no supe leerte, ¿no es acaso esto lo que querías? —Sherlock se oyó a sí mismo, demasiado débil, demasiado confundido. —Acabo de cometer el segundo error más grande de mi vida… Tú no quieres esto, tú no deseas estar conmigo.

—No, no Sherlock… no. —John sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Había intentado que Sherlock no se alejara más, que no agrandara ese vacío que por años fue un abismo entre ellos. —Lo siento… sólo, es que a veces no puedo…

—¿Detener tu cabeza? Dímelo a mí… Estás pensando en Mary en estos momentos. En lo que ella estará haciendo o pensando, creyendo…

El rubio asintió, no estaba en posición de ocultarle nada a Sherlock en esos momentos.

—Así es, pero no es como te lo imaginas. Ven sentémonos. —Sus manos se entrelazaron, y Sherlock quedó fascinado por la cálida presión de los dedos del doctor entre los suyos. —Quizás Mary sepa muy bien lo que está pasando… Ella mejor que nadie sabe lo que yo sentí luego de verte caer, luego del funeral y los meses siguientes. Ella sabe todo lo que una vez oculte o negué a mí mismo.

—¿Quieres decir que…?.

—Mary fue la primera en hacerme reconocer que estaba enamorado de ti… sí.

John desvió sus ojos, la insistencia en los claros de Sherlock lo hacían ponerse más nervioso que nunca.

—Ella lo sabe entonces, eso simplifica las cosas.

—¿Tú crees?.

—Al menos no tendrás que explicarle por qué aún sigues aquí, y no has salido para volver a Londres.

Los dedos largos, y que siempre parecieron fríos para John, apretaron mas alrededor de los suyos.

—No tengo intención de irme. —Murmuró, dejando que su lengua humedeciera sus resecos labios. —No todavía al menos, es mi luna de miel, después de todo…

—Nuestra, John… Tuya y mía.

Las distancias se acortaron, lentamente… Tal vez no sin una cuota de duda. Los labios de Sherlock temblaron al leve contacto con la punta de la lengua de John. Era un movimiento atrevido, pero no totalmente innecesario… lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba.

Los besos suaves se convirtieron en pedidos de más, más pasión, más amor… más de todo lo que el otro le pudiera dar. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero.

—Espera, espera, Sherlock… —John se alejó justo en el momento en que el detective comenzaba a quitarle la chaqueta. —Lo siento, pero todavía hay algo… debo pedirte un favor.

Incluso antes de saber qué era, Sherlock aceptó, asintiendo sin dudar al pedido. John le sonrió quitando de la chaqueta la flor que lo adornaba, la observó tal vez con la misma intensidad que Sherlock, antes de dejarla sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

—¿La eligió ella?.

—Sí, su flor favorita.

—Lo haré… no te preocupes por ello.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar… esta vez más calmados, sólo disfrutando de la calidez húmeda del otro par. Degustando lo que por años no fue más que un deseo… y ahora era una realidad tan tangible que hasta parecía mentira.

—Te amo.

La palabra se oyó cuando las luces en el cuarto se apagaron… aunque ninguno de ellos podría precisar a ciencia cierta cuál de ellos lo había dicho. O si tal vez habían sido ambos al mismo tiempo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** La idea originalmente era que ellos terminaran en la cama…no sé por qué, pero estos dos cada vez hacen menos lo que yo quiero y más lo que se les da en gana.


	2. Extra

Glasé blanco.

**Resumen:** Sherlock está de pie frente a él, frente a John… su John, y todo lo que quiere, el doctor se lo da con una mirada, solo una mirada.

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **OneShot+Extra.

**Palabras: **817. (Extra)

**Notas: **Regalo de cumpleaños paralittle owl, perdón por el retraso… Espero que te guste.

**Fecha: **10/09/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

**Tema:** _Johnlock_**. **Sherlock se roba (literalmente) a John el día de su boda.

* * *

**Glasé blanco.**

**Extra.**

Dos días después de la abrupta cancelación de su matrimonio, Mary Morstan esta sonriendo frente a la puerta de su casa. La pequeña caja que había llegado hacia escasos momentos por correo era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que al menos, John estaba bien.

No pudo evitar que una traicionera lágrima recorriera su mejilla, dejándola rodar libre… John era un buen hombre, quizás el hombre con el que ella había soñado toda su vida conocer. Pero cuando lo conoció, John tenía su corazón destrozado, roto en miles de fragmentos que ella había intentado arreglar. Y en cierta forma estaba lográndolo, con esfuerzo y con mucha paciencia… Con amor, por sobre todas las cosas.

Pero, así como los restos del corazón y la vida de John eran muchos y muy pequeños para hacer un trabajo rápido, Mary tuvo que reconocer la verdad cuando la vio con sus propios ojos.

John había gritado, maldecido y hasta tenido impulsos violentos. Quizás no hubiera sido así si no fuera porque ese hombre, Sherlock Holmes, realmente significaba mucho para su novio.

Ella lo sabía, claro que sí… Ella lo había ayudado a salir del luto, o al menos intentado; pensando que cuanto más alejado de la imagen del detective John estuviera, sería mejor.

Obviamente, una idea que no tenía fundamento alguno. Y sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando los labios del hombre que ella conocía, o la sombra del que en verdad había sido, expresó sus verdaderos sentimientos frente al fantasma más real de toda su vida…

En esos momentos, en el que los labios de John temblaron incontrolables, incapaces de decidirse por seguir gritando o esbozar una sonrisa radiante a pesar del miedo aún latente en él.

Estaba allí, Mary podía verlo… Lo conocía por lo mucho que su caso había tenido repercusión en los medios, pero jamás le había dado mucha importancia. Generalmente no era una mujer de hacer caso a los rumores de los tabloides. Pero sabía muy bien cómo era ese hombre, lo había conocido más por boca de John, cuando se sentía bien para hablar de él, y por los viejos recortes de diarios que el rubio guardaba sobre su compañero.

Había sido amor el de ellos… El de John, al menos. No simplemente era el asombro que John sentía por ese hombre al verlo trabajar, deducir… No, era más que ello. Y lo que Mary se había imaginado, hasta convencer al propio John de ello; porque su convencimiento y reconocimiento de ese sentimiento era lo único que podía llegar a liberarlo. Estando allí, frente ambos hombres… simplemente era innegable.

Abrió la caja con cuidado. Dentro de ésta John enviaba la flor que ella había elegido para su arreglo, su flor favorita. Y bajo ésta una carta. John le pedía disculpas, perdón, cada dos palabras que escribía; temeroso de su enojo, de su ira… Pero ella no estaba enojada. No con él al menos.

Así tampoco lo estaba con Sherlock. Después de todo, el hombre se había arrojado de un cuarto piso por él… sólo por John.

¿Cómo poder competir contra una entrega tal? ¿Cómo poder competir contra el fuerte lazo que ya los unía?.

Sólo estaba enojada consigo misma, y también con el destino… Por conocer a un hombre como John y no poder tenerlo.

Llevó la caja con su flor hacia el escritorio de la sala. Las cajas aún estaban embaladas por todo el piso, en un deseo de guardar las esperanzas hasta el último minuto… Pero éste ya había llegado, y John ya no regresaría.

Dejó la carta a un lado y comenzó a escribir su respuesta a las palabras de John. No había remitente en la caja, y de seguro no la había traído el correo normalmente, y el único lugar que tenia para dejarla era el 221B de la calle Baker. Sabía que eventualmente John regresaría allí, volvería a la vida de Sherlock, como Sherlock había vuelto a la suya.

"… Unicamente espero que seas feliz, John. Muy, pero muy feliz… Y es mejor que Sherlock sea capaz de lograr eso. Te amo, John, y siempre lo haré… Quizás en otra vida nos reencontremos, pero en esta… tú ya tienes a quien amar.

Mary."

Suspiró ante las últimas líneas; no había más que decir… Tal vez tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a ver a John de frente, sin que le doliera saber que estuvo a punto de formar parte de su vida. Pero tampoco puede creer en una vida juntos, en la que John, ese hombre maravilloso, fuera infeliz por no tener a Sherlock.

—Te deseo lo mejor, John… y a Sherlock también. —Murmuró en medio de la sala, tratando de retener más y más lagrimas sin ningún éxito, antes de salir de su casa.

Era mejor entregar la carta ahora, aunque intuía, que lo más probable era que ninguno de los dos estuviera en Londres… ni siquiera en Inglaterra.

**Fin del Extra.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** La razón del Extra era más que nada mostrar a Mary; esa mujer que había tratado de curar el corazón herido de John sin lograrlo… Pero también mostrar la fortaleza de una mujer que ama tanto que incluso la pérdida de ese amor es una fortaleza si John vuelve a ser quien era antes de la 'muerte' de Sherlock.

No malinterpreten, que no estoy diciendo que sea fácil lo que está haciendo… pero ella cree y sabe que es lo correcto.

Y tampoco pude meter el calor de la primera vez de John y Sherlock. Quizás quede para otro fic.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
